


June-August (A Year Without Dean)

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Courage, Love, Original Story - Freeform, Relationship Issues, Self-Hatred, Strength, compassion - Freeform, sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

June: 

I woke up this morning to my cell phone chiming and a text message that said. 

[Happy Birthday, Kelly. I hope you have an awesome day. See you tonight.] 

The message was from Jim. Over the past month, He has been so sweet showing up without any warning. Phone calls and checking in on everyone. After the job with the werewolves, he had spent a few days with us and he got along with Sawyer and Abby. He was so good with Abby she loved to play games with him and he was willing to keep her entertained. Sawyer thought he was great too. He helped her with her car and would also give her pointers on shooting and other hunting techniques. I was laying in bed when I heard Abby’s voice. 

“Pop’s, It’s Mommy’s birfday!” She said. “Can I go wake her up?” She asked. 

“Let mommy sleep,” Bobby said. 

“No… I want her to wake up so that she can spend the day with us.” She whined. 

“Sweetheart, she needs rest lets make her some coffee and breakfast and then we can wake her up.” He said. 

“Otay, Pop’s,” Abby said a little deflated but listing to Bobby 

I rolled over and pulled out my phone. 

[Thank you, Jim. I didn’t know you were planning on coming over. When did you decide that?] 

[Well, Sweetheart. When I get a phone call from a two-year-old girl who asked me to come to her mommy’s ‘birfday’ dinner how could I say ‘no’]

[How sweet of you. When will you get here?] 

[I should be there by this afternoon] 

[Good I will be waiting] 

[I am glad to hear that] 

I smiled at his text messages, but it felt like I couldn't let myself be happy. I had been laying in my bed looking at the ceiling remembering everything that had happened the past year. Dean had been gone for 6 months and I was just starting to be okay with that. Just not sure if I could move on just yet. Sawyer knocked on my door about 30 minutes later. I looked over to my alarm clock 8:45 am. 

“Come in,” I said quietly. 

She walked into the room and climbed into the bed next to me. “Happy birthday.” She said. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” I said. 

“Why haven't you gotten out of bed yet?” She asked. 

“Bobby and Abby are making breakfast for me and I wanted to wait for them to get me up,” I said. 

“Okay.” She said smiling at me. “Kelly, can I ask you something?” She asked. 

“Of corse, Sawyer. What’s up?” 

“Why don't you let yourself fall for Jim? He obviously likes you. You two should totally date.” 

“It’s not that easy to explain, Sawyer,” I said. 

“Well, I was just asking because you two are clearly attracted to each other.” she said. 

"I'm attracted to pie. It doesn't mean I feel the need to date pie.” I said laughing at my pie comment. 

“Well, Kelly. You are selling yourself short. There is a man out there that cares about you a lot and wants to spend time with you. If I were you I would jump all over that.” 

“Sawyer, how are you so smart? You are 16 and smarter than me.” I said with a smile. “I will think about dating Jim.” 

We were still talking when I heard Bobby and Abby coming back up the stairs. “Mommy… Happy birfday to you… Happy birfday to you… Happy birfday dear mommy… Happy birfday too you!!!” Abby sang as she ran into the room. She climbed onto my bed and jumped into my arms. 

“Thank you, Baby girl!!!” I said smiling at her. 

Bobby walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a plater of food for all of us. “Happy birthday, Sweetheart. I remember the first birthday that I spent with you as if it were yesterday.” He said. 

“Me too, daddy,” I said smiling at him. 

 

We camped out on my bed with the tray of french toast, eggs, and bacon. We ate breakfast and laughed at each other all morning trying our best to not make a mess. After we finished breakfast everyone left my room and I got dressed a pare of shorts and a black tank top. I was ready for summer and to get a tan as I worked on my car. I went down stairs and went out to work on my car. Peacemaker followed me out to the car and We were outside almost all afternoon until I heard a car pull into the yard. It was a different kind of engine I wasn't use to the sound I looked up and saw a black 2006 Dodge Charger. Sam got out of the car and walked over to me. I gave him a hug and smiled at him. 

“How is the birthday girl?” He asked me. 

“Pretty good,” I answered. 

Sam smiled at me “Is Bobby inside? I need help on a job.” 

“Yes, he is.” I said then turning to the car and in my most sarcastic voice, I said “Nice ride.” gesturing to his Charger. 

“She is good to me and I am good to her.” He said heading into the house. 

I shook my head and smiled when I heard Abby call out to her uncle in her sweetest voice. I was working on my car still working making her run like she was brand new. It was a tradition since my 14th birthday to work on her. Sam left and I waved at him as he left. Later that evening Jim pulled in. Peacemaker got up and bounded over to Jim. I had finished working on the car and was leaning against the hood. Jim was petting Peacemaker. He looked up at me and then stood up and walked over to me. 

“Happy Birthday, Kelly.” He said pulling me into his arms. 

“Thank you, Jim,” I said. 

We walked into the house Abby was so excited to see Jim she ran into his arms. 

“Jim!!! You came for mommy’s birfday!!!” She yelled he lifted her into his arms. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Munchkin.” He said. She smiled at him and wiggled out of his arms. 

“Mommy, we made you something.” She said taking my hand and pulling to the kitchen. 

I followed her into the kitchen and found Bobby and Sawyer standing around the kitchen table where there was homemade pizza and a pie with candles on it. There was a banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Kelly!!! We love you!!!’ Abby had drawn pictures all over it and made it colorful. There were three boxes next to the food. 

“Thank you, guys!” I said feeling so much love from my little family. 

“Open the gifts, mommy,” Abby said smiling at me. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” I said walking over to the table and I sat down. 

Bobby came over to Jim and shook his hand and handed him a beer. “How are you doing, son?” He asked him. 

“I am great, Bobby. How are you?” 

“I am doing well,” Bobby said. He walked over to me and handed me a beer and smiled. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, dad,” I said. 

“Mommy, open Sawyers gift!” Abby said handing me a shoe box. 

“Thank you, Abby,” I said taking the box. 

There was an envelope on the top with a letter inside. 

Kelly, 

You have done so much for me the past 8ish months. You have brought me into this family and helped me feel loved. I am writing this to you while I am watching Abby we are watching a movie together and it reminded me of the way you and Bobby have taken me in. It’s Lilo and Stitch, I love the part when Stitch says to the alien that ‘This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little and broken. But still good. Yeah, still good.’ It makes me cry and I just want to say thank you for bringing me into your family. Kelly, you have gone though so much and you are so incredibly strong. I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you for sharing your love of movies and books with me and Abby. We would be lost without you, you sacrifice so much for us and never ask for anything in return. I just want to so thank you and that I want to be like you when I grow up. I know I have told you this before but you need to hear it and believe it because it is true. Much love from you adopted daughter 

Sawyer. 

I didn’t realize that I had started to cry as I was reading the letter. I wiped the tears away and smiled at Sawyer. “Thank you so much, Sawyer,” I said. 

“You’re welcome. Now open your gift.” She said. 

I smiled and started to open the box. I pulled out a mug and on one side it said ‘My secret is coffee. That’s how I go from sleepy grump to wide awake, twitchy bundle of sarcastic joy. You’re welcome world.’ There was a black shirt that said, ‘adult-ish’ on it. and a button bracelet that she made. 

“Thank you so much, Sawyer. I love all of them!” I said giving her a hug. 

“You’re welcome,” Sawyer said with a smile. 

“Mommy, mine next,” Abby yelled at me. 

She handed me a small velvet box it was purple and had a small white ribbon on it. There was a small note on it. I opened the note first 

“Mommy, you are great. Unca Crowy gave me a ring on my birfday so I wanted you to be safe too. Love your baby girl Abigail Marie Singer. 

P.S. Squirrel doesn’t know what he is missing. Much love, My Princess from the King of Hell. 

I opened the box and there was a little picture from Abby that he had drawn of our family and there was a beautiful ring that looked just like her’s except that it was a sapphire and not an emerald. Engraved on the inside of the ring was, ‘Protected by the King’ 

I pulled Abby into my arms. “Did you and your uncle come up with your gift?” I asked. 

“Yes, I want my mommy to be safe.” She said. “I asked unca Crowy to help me with your present and he thought the ring would be the perfect gift,” she said smiling at me holding me close to her. 

“Well, I love it,” I said putting the ring on my right hand and I smiled at how perfectly it fit. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Mommy. I will tell unca Crowy how much you like it.” She said. “Open Pop’s gift.” She said pointing to the large box on the table. 

“All right,” I said. 

I pulled the card off of the box and started to read the note that Bobby had written to me. 

My little girl, 

You know that I hate getting sentimental and that I am a grouchy old man. But you need to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I found you on the side of the road I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to save the small little girl that was so hurt by this world and show her that she had value and strength the help other people. You let me be a father to you when the only father you ever knew hurt you and treated you like dirt. You grew into such an amazing young woman. I watched you go through high school chanting the mantra you lived by from the time you lived with me. ‘Why fit in when you were born to stand out’ Dr. Seuss taught you an awful lot. You loved movies and books. You listened to me when I showed you how to rebuild your car. I couldn't believe how willing to learn you were. There was something inside of you that would shine on anyone who met you. Then you started hunting with me. We saved so many people you were so good at comforting them and helping them when we couldn't save them. I was so proud of you. You were so good, Kelly. So good in a world that was so evil to you. I know that I couldn't be that good. I never told you this but when you left to start hunting on your own I was hurt and broken. But I knew that I had to let you go. When I got the call from Ellen that you were hunting on n’ off with Jo and Anthony it gave me peace. I always looked forward to our weekly calls. It made me happy that you were safe. I couldn't have been more proud of you when you told me about Charlie. I knew you were going to be a great mom. I knew you were scared but I always knew that you would be great. I remembered your favorite story growing up was the Lord of the Rings and the quote that you memorized when you were 12 and the smallest in your class because of Miss Brown ‘Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.’ Little Charlie was a small person who changed our lives. Then after everything with losing Anthony, then Charlie, then Sam for a little while. I didn’t know what to do but I saw how strong you were and how much you wanted to help other people. You were so strong I couldn't believe it. Your love for your family, as well as Sam and Dean, blew me away. Then when you and Dean got back together I had never seen you so happy it was beautiful for 6 months. Then Cas, that fluffy winged dick head or so you call him. When he told you that you were going to have a baby, I couldn't believe it. There was finally light in the darkness. And when you brought little Abigail into this world. You finally became a mother. You got to hold your baby girl in her arms. I am not going to lie though I still saw you as the little 10 year old who was so small but as soon as that little angel came into this world I saw the woman that you were always meant to be. I saw the little girl that I had raised and taught how to be the best she could be with her own little one. I knew that I had done my best raising you because you were putting your little girl first. I watched you be such a good mom and when we found out about your mom. Everything has hit you so hard and if so many ways it has been a wild ride. Even after the apocalypse and all of the bad things you have gone above and beyond what you have needed to do you are showing your daughter and Sawyer that just like in Lord of the Rings that ‘there’s some good in this world and it’s worth fighting for.’ and that ‘Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light.’ from Abby’s favorite book Harry Potter. That little girl is so much like you is amazing and she is only 2 and a half. I know you have been thought a lot but I just want you to remember that someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. That idjet is missing out on watching his daughter grow as well as having a life with you. Baby girl, today is your day and I wanted you to know just how special you are and that you are doing a great job and that I am so honored to be your dad. 

Love ya to the moon and back 

After I finished reading to letter I was fully in tears. I got up and hugged Bobby. He held me just like he did when I was little. “I love you, sweetheart.” He said into the top of my head. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said smiling up at him. I pulled away and wiped the tears off of my face.

“Mommy, the present!” Abby said getting annoyed that I was taking so long. 

“All right. Do you want to help me open this big box?” I asked Abby. 

“Nope, this one is just for you!” She said excitedly. 

It was a huge box I didn’t know what was inside. I looked at it and then turned back to Bobby who was smiling at me with a sly smile on his face. I opened the lid of the box and found a little puppy in the box it was a small black lab. 

“Oh my god!!!” I said pulling out the puppy. “Bobby, You got me a dog?” I asked. 

“You can thank your daughter for that she said that a hunting dog would be helpful for our family hunting trips to the cabin next year it's a little boy.” 

“Thank you, guys. This is the best birthday ever.” I said looking at the sweet puppy who had big brown eyes it licked my nose. “Hi, Remington,” I said smiling at the little bundle of fur in my arms. 

We all enjoyed dinner and after we ate Jim took me outside to give me his present. He pulled out a little box. “Happy birthday, Kell.” He said handing me the box. 

I opened it and inside was two bracelets one with a small moon and the other had a star. Inside the box, it said, ‘you are the moon and stars.’ 

I looked at them and smiled. “Thank you so much, Jim,” I said pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. “Can I ask you something, Kelly?” He asked. 

“Anything, Jim,” I said stepping back so I could look at him in the eyes. 

“Can I take you out on a proper date sometime?” He asked me. 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Jim,” I said smiling at him. 

“I am so glad you said yes!” He said pulling me into his arms and kissing me. 

After that night Jim and I started to date. Every time he was free, he would come by the house and we would go to dinner sometimes it would just be just him and me but other times he would take the girls with us. It was such a special time with Jim. It gave me hope in love again. 

July: 

The summer was off to a great start and Jim and I were spending so much time together. Abby liked him and would want to talk to him on the phone when he would be on a job. One day she was talking to him. 

“Jim, do you like my mommy?” She asked him. She was in the living room with Remington and Peacemaker. I was in the kitchen and I was leaning against the doorframe. “Do you like me, Jim?” She asked. It made me smile when I heard her asking Jim if he loved her. “Because you love us are you and mommy going to get married?” My eyes went wide and I was shocked by her question. “I hope you will be my new daddy.” She said. “I love you, Jim.” She said hanging up the phone and started to sing to herself. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. Jim and I had only been seeing each other for about 2 months and my little girl wanted him to be her dad. 

I was sitting at the table when Bobby came into the kitchen. “Kelly, how is your day?” He asked. 

“Well, Bobby. My daughter just asked Jim if he was going to be her new daddy. So I am a little over my head right now.” I said. 

“Why? Jim is a great guy, good hunter. He loves you and the girls. You like him a lot. I don’t understand why you are fighting your feelings.” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, I can't let myself get into another relationship. Every relationship I have been in I get hurt or it ends terribly I wreck ever relationship I am a part of. I can’t do this.” I said putting my head in my hands and I started to cry. 

“Sweetheart, that is not true. You deserve to have a wonderful relationship with a man who loves you and your daughters.” He said. 

“Bobby, I just don’t want to get hurt,” I said. 

“Jim won't hurt you, sweetheart. He cares about you so much.” Bobby said, “I remember a movie that you loved when you were younger, and a quote from it, ‘The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.’ Baby girl, you need to love and learn to receive love.” 

I looked at Bobby and I started to believe that I was worth being loved and that I was going to love Jim.

August: 

Summer was coming to an end. Jim and I have been spending as much time together as possible. We had been hunting and doing research as much as we could. I was getting used to having a man spending so much time with me as well as wanting to spend time with Abby and Sawyer. It was a beautiful August evening and Jim and I were sitting on the porch Peacemaker and Remington were playing with each other in the yard. 

“Do you and the girls want to go on a camping trip before summer is over?” Jim asked me.

“That sounds wonderful, Jim. When do you want to leave?” I asked. 

“I was thinking tomorrow.” 

“That sounds perfect,” I said. 

We headed to his cabin in the mountains of Wisconsin the next day. We were hunting, fishing and doing everything to enjoy your our time together. We had been here for a few days when one morning I had gotten up early to watch the sunrise. I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and I was drinking a cup of coffee. I heard the front door open and Jim came and sat with me. 

“Good morning, Babe,” Jim said. 

“Morning,” I said smiling at me. 

“Ya’ know, Kell. We should go out tonight. Just you and me.” He said. 

“I don’t want to leave Abby and Sawyer alone for the night. It's not fair for Sawyer or Abby. We did this trip so that we could spend time together and relax.” I said. 

“I already asked Sawyer and I even asked Abby. Sawyer said that she would love to watch Abby for the night and Abby said that we should have some what did she call it? Oh yeah ’grown up together time.’” He said smiled at me and pulled me close to him.

“You have thought of everything,” I said then I kissed him. 

The rest of the Day Jim spent time with Abby helping her shoot her brand new archery kit that he got for her. Sawyer and I spent chatting and getting ready for my date with Jim. I picked out a pair of jeans and my heals I pulled on my white tank top and my black leather jacket. My makeup was soft and sweet just enough to make my eyes pop. I had been in the bathroom when I heard a soft tap on the door. I walked over and opened it. 

“Mommy, you look beautiful!” She said putting her hands up asking me to hold her. 

“Why, thank you, Sweetheart,” I said pulling her up into my arms. “Did you want something?” I asked her. 

“What’s for dinner?” She asked. 

“Sawyer said that she was going to make dinner for you,” I said. 

“Otay, Mommy.” She said. “Mommy, can… I call Jim, Daddy?” She asked me. 

“Sweetheart, you can call him whatever you want,” I said. “Why do you want to call him daddy?” I asked. 

“ ‘cause Jim is better than daddy. He is here and daddy isn’t. He loves you and me a lot. and daddy doesn’t.” She said. 

“Abigail Marie Singer, I don’t want you to think that Dean doesn’t love you. He loves you even though he isn't here.” I said. 

It hurt me that I didn't know if Dean really did care about us. But I didn’t want her to hate her dad. 

“Mommy, I love you so much.” She said pulling me into a hug. 

Jim came and stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Abby and me. “Abigail, can I take Mommy out on a date?” He asked. 

“Yes you can.” She said smiling at him. “Jim, can I ask you something?” she asked. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He said. 

She had wiggled out of my arms and Jim leaned down so that he was on the same level as her. 

“Jim…” She said looking down at her hands and then looking up at Jim she asked. “Can I call you daddy?” 

“Oh Abby, you can call me whatever you would like.” He said smiling at her. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” she said throwing her arms around his neck. 

Jim pulled her into his arms and stood up. He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. “Thank you for making me a part of this family.” 

“You’re welcome,” I said kissing him. 

“Ewww!!! cooties!!!” Abby said laughing and wiggling in Jim’s arms. 

“All right, Baby girl. Mommy and I are going to go on our date now. You are going to be good for Sawyer, right?” He asked her. 

“Yes, I will.” She said smiling. 

Jim and I left the cabin and ended up at a nice restaurant in town. We decided after dinner to walk around the little shops around the small mountain town. Jim and I were holding hands while we were walking around the town square. There was a small gazebo in the center of the town. He took me to the middle of it and looked me in the eyes. 

“Kelly, I love you. I love your daughter, I love Sawyer, I don’t want to push you into something that your not ready for.” He said. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this isn’t easy for you and you don’t need to answer right now.” He said getting down on one knee and pulling out a blue velvet box. “Will you marry me?” He asked. 

Tears started to roll down my face. I was happy to have a man that loved me but he still wasn't who I wanted. I wanted Dean. No matter what he had done to me or to Abby. I still loved him and wanted to have a relationship with Dean even though he didn't want to be with me. I was broken. That was when I lost it. 

“Kelly, don't cry. Don’t cry, sweetheart.” He said pulling me into his chest. 

“How can you love someone like me?” I said. “I am damaged goods, no one wants me.” I continued to sob. 

“Kelly, you are wanted, I know you have been hurt by Dean. But I would never do that.” He said. 

Jim held me close to his chest after I calmed down, “Like I said, sweetheart. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I will wait.” He said kissing the side of my head. 

“Jim, thank you,” I said. “For everything.” 

We walked to the car and drove back to the cabin. We spent two more days at the cabin and we stayed quiet enjoying my final days of vacation before the real world came back into view and I would have to keep moving forward.


End file.
